I won't let you go
by JustTwoWritters
Summary: Italy is upset with Germany, thinking that Germany is trying to push him away. When Italy tells him this, how will Germany react? GerIta of course and rated M for later chapters some fluff in the first couple chapters we advise you don't read this if you don't like yaoi.
1. Proloug

I was walking through the forset on my way to meet with an allied force. Why he would want to meet in this forest I'm not sure but I'll go anyway.  
After a few hours of wandering aimlessly through the forest, I'd finally given up looking for the man and just kept walking until i stummbled across a crate in a clearing. 'Vat ze hell iz a tomato crate doing in ze middle of no-where?' I though, walking over to it causiously. I took the stick that was in my hand and tapped the box. A small wimper was heard coming from the box. I scratched my head as if I was confused and kicked the box lightly. Another wimper was heard. I kicked it again and someone spoke fro inside.  
"Please leave-a me alone! I'm just a tomato fairy! Please don't-a hurt me!" I jumped back and pointed my rifle at the box.  
"Cove out of zat crate now or I'll zoot!" I yelled. The cry came once more.  
"Please-a! i'm only a tomato fairy! I didn't do anything wrong promise!" After this was said I heard a faint sound of crying. I sighed and shook my head, leaning down to the crate, prying the lid open.  
After a few minutes of trying to open the crate I finaly go it open and a boy no more than 17 or 18 jumped out of the crate screaming something about being a 'tomato fairy' again.  
"Calm down. I'm not going to hut yeu." I said cooly. The kid instantly stopped his babbling and became quiet, other than a sniffle every now and then. "Vat iz you're name?" I asked.  
The boy smiled, "Ve? Oh I'm-a Italy!" He said. The boy seemed to be a little less scared of me, but he did seem scared.  
'Italy hm?' I nodded. "I am Germany."  
"Does this-a mean we're-a friends?" He asked. His face lighting up.  
"I zuppoze we can be-"  
"Yay! I-a have a friend!" He yelled, cutting off my sentence.  
"Allies." I said quietly. He must have not noticed.


	2. Chapter 1

*Four years after the inital meating*  
"GERMANY!~" Italy called running through the house. I was sitting at my desk in my office when then dunkof bursted in.  
"Vat iz it now Italy?" I asked. I was annoyed with him at times but at the same time I was happy on how far our friendship had came along. I didn't just like the Italian either. I loved him I was just scared he would reject me so I've never brought it up.  
"Want to make-a some Pasta?" He asked.  
"Nien, I'm to Busy." Normaly I would have said yes. I loved too watch the boy cook, but I seriously had some work to do.  
"But-"  
"I'll help you clean up when your done, ok?" I said. He nodded sadly and begain to walk away. Thats when he stoped right before going out the door.  
"Germany are you avoiding me?" He asked. I was socked at the question, he's never asks serious questions.  
"Italy vhy vuld you ask a question like zat?" I asked, I wsa truely concerned. I don't understand why he would ask something like this.  
"Please just answer my question." He said his head tilting toward the floor.  
"No I'm not avoiding you. Now you answer me; vhy did you ask me zat question?" I said, getting up and walking over to him. he clenched his fists as if he was holding someting back.  
"You seem to be keeping your distance as if I'm someone you've barly met." He said, his breath was hitched in his throat. "I-I just wish w-we could be close a-a-again." Italy said, and with that he begain to cry. I fround. I didn't like seeing him cry. Not only do I care for him, I care about him. Not just in the 'friendly' way either. There was just something about him that made me love him more and more each day.  
"Itay, please calm down." I said softly. His cries didn't let up at all. At the moment the only thing I thought to do was hug him. As if it was on an impulse I stepped forward and wrapped both my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I stood there and held the sobbing Italian close to me. "Shhh, its ok. Now can you exsplain to me vat I did to make you zis upset." I asked quietly, pulling back so I could see his face.  
"I-I feel like your p-pushingme away. L-like you don't w-w-want me around." He said, still crying. This shocked me further.  
"Italy, I vant you to listen to me carefully. I vuld NEVER push you away; not even if you tried to kill me, and I haven't once said I didn't vant you arround." I said softly. I don't know if he could tell but I really did mean what i had said.  
"It f-feels like you d-d-don't though." He siad still crying. 'Can't this boy just see that I love him?!' I though.  
"Damn it Italy! Can't you see?! I'm trying to say that I-I love you!" I said, nearly yelling. Italy staired up at me wide-eyed.  
"Y-y-you what?" He asked, still shocked.  
"I love you Italy." I said hugging him tighter. Italy, still shocked, just stood there. "I've loved you since ze day I zaw you. Italy, your the only reason why I'm still here." I said. I heard a nosie coming from him. He was crying again. "Italy vats vong?" I asked Pulling back and placing a hand on his face.  
"D-do you really l-love me that much?" He asked. My usualy flatend lips formed a smile.  
"Yes." I said wipping a tear from his cheek.  
"I-I have a confession t-to make," He said, still crying a little. "I-I love you too. W-when you found me i-in the woods I-I didn't tell you my a-a-actual name," He said reaching up to his face and wipping it. "M-my real name is Felecino. I'm sorry f-f-for lying, I jus-"  
"It doesn't matter, I love you no matter what." I said hugging him. He smiled up at me. "Vich name vuld you perfer?" I asked. He though a moment.  
"You can call me what ever you like." He said. He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I held him around his waist.  
"I didn't tell you my name either," I said looking down at him.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Ludwig. Call me vich ever, no matter vich one it iz it'll sound just fine coming from you." I said. He laid his head on my chest. I smiled.  
"Do you really mean that?" He asked. I nodded and rested my head on his.  
"Yes Feli." I said not even realising it.  
"Ludwig, did you just call me F-Feli?" He asked looking up at me.  
"Ja, iz zat alright or nien?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.  
"As long as I can-a call you Ludie!" He said, He seemed to be a little happier.  
"Fine but ve have to keep zis to ourzelves. No one can know about our relationship. If ze found out zey may make it hard for uz to zee each other." I explained. "And they must NEVER find out about my name! Zat iz zee only zing I have left other zan you." I said holding him tigher. He nodded and laid his head back on my chest.  
"What are we-a gonna do about-a the pasta?" He asked giggling. I smiled and kissed his head.  
"Come on I'll help you make ze pasta." I said, letting go of his waist.  
"Can you carry me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"You have to let me go first." I said, chuckling a little under my breath. I grabbed him under his arm and then under his legs, lifting him up bridal-style. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck again.  
"Wait, isn't Japan home?" Feli said.  
"I don't know, I haven't zeen him all day." I said holding him closer. "Come here so I can kiss you." I said. He pulled himself up and I planted a firm but slow kiss on his lips. He smiled and begain to kiss back. I pulled away and smiled. He just looked up at me and begain to giggle. "Vat are you thingking?" I asked laughter in my voice.  
"Nothing, just how weird you look with that peice of hair sticking up on the top of your head." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and put him down.  
"I can't hold you forever now, come on lets go make zat pasta." I said, holding my hand out to him. He took it gladly. At the time I forgot what I was doing and dropped everything to be with Feli.  
Gammer: I hope you enjoyed! I recently got into Hetalia and this is what my mind came up with. Yuki doesn't seem to like it much .

Yuki: Thats a lie! You know I love that fucking anime!

Gammer: I know, I was just trying to see if you were paying attention.

Yuki: Fuck you Ita .

Gammer: Love you too, alright so I guess I'll explain why she called me 'Ita' just a seccond ago. She noticed how most of the time the only two foods in my diet are pizza and pasta (unless I feel like ramen :P) So she calls me Ita, Italy, or on occasion she calls me Felicino or Feli.

Yuki:: And why don't you tell them my new nickname?

Gammer: Ahh yes well uhhh sometimes-

Yuki: All the time!

Gammer: SHUDDAP! I calls her uhh *choughs* sometimesIcallhergermany

Yuki: I'm sorry but I don't think they heard you.

Gammer: I call her Germany, Ludwig or ludi...there happy?!

Yuki: Very. Ok so that's it for this time Bai!


End file.
